Digital audio signals may are provided at many different sample rates. For example, digital audio on compact discs (CDs) is sampled at a frequency of 44.1 kHz, digital content is sampled at 32 kHz for satellite broadcasting, and so on. When processing these digital signals the sample rate of the digital signal is often changed.